


Challenge

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: And Rei is also one, Belly Kink, Drabble, M/M, Rin's a kinky bastard, Stuffing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: Rin and Rei go to the festival. Rei has something special planned.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Kudos: 9





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! After yesterday I posted the drabble almost by midnight, today I'm writing it as the first thing in the morning. Yay for sudden inspirations! Anyway, this time the story is about Free, not Persona - because a long argument with my cousin about ships yesterday reminded me how much I love Rei/Rin. Hope you enojy this. All comments are welcome!

Rin was out of breath. It was normal after long hours of exercise. Yet after arriving at the festival, he only sat and gulped whatever food his perverted boyfriend had brought him.

"Ready for the next round?" Rei put another bag of heavy, fried sweets on the table. "Or is this your limit?" With one hand, Rin rubbed his stuffed belly. "Bring it on," he smirked.

His stomach would ache like hell later while he walked home. But now - now Rin had to prove his endless appetite to his boyfriend. No perfecter boyfriend for a pervert than another one, right?


End file.
